


Heat

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kozume Kenma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's a new start though yay!, this is just locker sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When his feet touched the ground, the full blown scent of Kenma’s heat hit him, and the alpha briefly stumbled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Practice had been going perfectly normal up till that point, and it upset Kuroo that he hadn’t noticed anything off about the young omega. He should have known that Kenma often had to take pills due to irregular heats, and like any responsible alpha, should have reminded the young omega frequently.

Kenma, being the shy and quiet person he was, had opted to not say anything about the sharp pangs in his abdomen, and attributed it to hunger pangs, which was actually an equally likely cause.

It was when they were practicing that freak move which Karasuno’s star pair had surprised them with, making Kenma arc his back and put all of his muscles into setting the ball to his captain, when he felt a sharp pain tear through him like lightning, pulsing at his stomach.

The toss had been perfectly placed, of course nowhere near to the speed of Karasuno’s duo, but Kuroo was satisfied nonetheless as he spiked the ball over the net. When his feet touched the ground, the full blown scent of Kenma’s heat hit him, and the alpha briefly stumbled.

Kenma was on his hands and knees, the familiar feeling of the heat surging through him as he grit his teeth. His team mates were rapidly speaking, but all of that turned into white noise as the omega almost automatically singled out his alpha, swiftly making his way through their teammates.

It was a good thing mated omegas’ scents were a privilege only the respective mated alpha could experience, Kuroo thought privately as he made his way towards Kenma. The smell rolling off Kenma was indescribable, it was a soft and warm feeling, it was quiet summer nights curled around each other on a futon, it was the glow of Kenma’s video games as it lit up dyed ombre hair, and most importantly, it was _home_.

Kenma was drowning. He was struggling to even stay on his hands and knees, and it felt like the heat was a vast merciless ocean, submerging him and pulling him down to the ocean bed. Finally, Kuroo pulled him out of the waves.

The omega was shivering and extremely hot. It was kind of hard for Kuroo to concentrate, but as he made his was towards the locker room and shut the door behind him, Kenma was nosing at his neck, instinctively seeking out Kuroo’s scent and calming down.

There was something satisfying when an alpha willingly bares their throat to you, Kenma decided, running lips and teeth across the smooth expanse of neck. The omega didn’t even realize that he was marking Kuroo until the alpha let out an almost high pitched exhale and sank to the ground.

Kenma was demanding, Kuroo thought, distinctly amazed that he could even form a coherent line of thought. He was literally getting high on Kenma’s scent, and the quiet _alpha yes mine faster hurry up_ and more importantly _Kuroo_ were driving him insane.

The omega pulled and yanked at his alpha’s shirt, finally succeeding in getting that damned thing off, and as he pressed into Kuroo, Kenma exhaled quietly. His heat was still burning in him, but the knowledge that he was surrounded by his alpha quelled the pain, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Kuroo decided he couldn’t hold back any longer and began pressing kisses at Kenma’s jawline. The omega shivered and held still for a while, until finally turning his head to the alpha. As Kuroo nipped and bit at Kenma’s parted lips, the omega trembled.

Suddenly a switch seemed to flip in Kenma, and he shoved Kuroo away and pulled off his shirt, feeling like it was burning him; the flames of his heat licking at his already over sensitive skin. As Kenma got on his knees and clambered into Kuroo’s lap, small fingers tangled into surprisingly soft hair as the omega pulled his alpha closer.

Kuroo’s hands were roaming everywhere as he calmed down Kenma’s heat induced frenzy. His vision blurred slightly when his fingers came into contact with the slick that the omega was producing. With a barely concealed snarl, the alpha pressed a single digit into Kenma and watched with pride as the younger male’s grip tightened and he swayed.

Spots danced around Kenma’s eyes and his entire world was narrowed down to the heat that Kuroo was pressing into him. It was filling him up all right, but the omega wanted, _needed_ more, to feel the stretch and burn and to feel Kuroo himself pushing into him bit by excruciating bit-

The alpha grit his teeth as Kenma tightened painfully around him. Despite the amount of slick that the omega was naturally producing, Kuroo wondered if Kenma might just snap his finger off. Slowly adding in a second, the alpha kept his eyes trained on the omega for any signs of discomfort, and after finding none, slowly dragged his fingers out in a scissor motion.

Kenma’s eyes rolled back into his head slightly as he pressed into Kuroo, searching for more. Sneaking his hand down their fronts, he pressed the heel of his hand into Kuroo’s warmth and grinned when the alpha choked on a groan. “Careful, kitten,” came the warning growl, and Kenma rolled his eyes. He loved Kuroo, really he did, but at times like these when Kenma really needed him, the alpha opted to go slow and careful. It was probably more irritating knowing that Kuroo was fully capable of pressing Kenma into the nearest flat surface, having his way with him, and then some.

It wasn’t for the first time that Kuroo acknowledged the sheer amount of self-control he possessed. The alpha could only stare at Kenma; face flushed, eyes half closed, a blush going down to his chest and knees on both sides of Kuroo’s legs, panting and ready. He slowly guided Kenma down to his length, wondering if he should take it slow and hoping to god he wasn’t hurting the younger male.

Almost as soon as Kenma felt Kuroo lining up to him, he tensed, and then forced his body to calm down. The heat and slick might have helped, but it was still a fact that Kenma was nervous, every single time they made love it felt like a whole new experience.

Kuroo felt heat surround him and exhaled, resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder. He had to force himself to stay still; to not make any sudden movements that would take the omega by surprise, despite his body urging him to thrust into that soft delicious _heat_ -

Kenma gasped, and let out a long drawn out whine, clawing at the alpha’s shoulders. A small flicker of worry came to life when he noted how tense Kuroo’s muscles were, but the omega was finding it quite hard to concentrate, what with Kuroo surrounding him, everywhere, his scent, his breath, his touch… Kuroo was an addictive entity in itself, and Kenma was blissfully high. The strength of his presence itself was so calming and reassuring to the quiet omega.

As Kuroo felt Kenma relax around him, he lifted his hips experimentally, and yelped when the omega forcefully pushed down on him. The alpha nearly came when Kenma began riding him, rising up and pushing down in a fixed and calculated manner characteristic of the setter. Kenma was in a haze. He was being filled to the brim, yet a voice in his head kept going _more more more_ and he was enjoying every second of it. He felt warmth pool in his stomach as Kuroo gasped below him; the usually suave and charming alpha a complete mess in the small omega’s grasp.

The alpha felt something stir inside him and his arms snaked around Kenma, helping him and matching the thrust of his hips with Kenma’s movements. Almost instantaneously Kenma’s back arced in a beautiful bow, body going rigid as his eyes flew wide open, mouth in a silent scream as he came. A white hot feeling surged through Kuroo, and soon he was riding the wave with Kenma as well, the pulsating lights behind his eyelids slowly dimming.

Kenma collapsed in a heap on his alpha’s chest with a sigh. A smile crept on his face as he felt a pair of lips press into his hair, and Kuroo’s arms tightened around him. Kenma would not move for a long time now, and Kuroo would probably end up carrying him into the showers.

 

“The entire team probably went home in their gym clothes today,” Kenma laughed quietly.

“I don’t care, the last time this happened Lev kept Yaku here all night.” Kuroo grumbled. “They need to learn their lesson, the idiots.”

“Whatever you say, Kuroo.”

“I’m always right, oh omega-of-mine,” Kuroo grinned widely, scooping Kenma up and heading to the showers.

Kenma leaned into Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

“Me too, Kenma. I’m a pretty lovable guy actually.”

Kenma aimed a kick at Kuroo.

“I love you too, Kenma. No violence, though, please.”

“You’re a horrible person.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first 1.5 k word fic and it's smut; that's an achievement. What other better way to turn 18 than with pronz? 
> 
> Go easy on me please, this is my first smut fic uwu
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!  
> HMU on tumblr at plead-guilty-but-insane~


End file.
